Processors may use performance control logic to dynamically vary the frequency and voltage of a processor or processor core based on the computational demands placed on the processor. This can be particularly of use in battery-operated systems where minimizing power consumption is important for enabling extended use. In general, performance control logic operates by monitoring the operational state of the processor and dynamically adjusting the voltage and clock frequency of the processor to provide increased performance under high computational loads and reduced power consumption under minimal load or idle conditions. While performance control logic known in the art is generally reactive to the operational state of the processor, some implementations of performance control logic attempt to make predictions on the future operational demands of the processor. However, those predictions may not be accurate under all circumstances.